naruto_oc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuma Uchiha
Kazuma Uchiha is the former Uchiha Leader who once improved the clan by adding necessary means to end the First Era War. '''In the end he allied with the now-deceased First Hokage. He has claimed the title of the '''Strongest Shinobi '''and is willing to claim the title of the '''God of Shinobi. '''He also claims the title of '''Co-Founder of the Hidden Leaf. Background/Appearance Born in the Uchiha Clan Headquarters and raised by his Uchiha parents. He is quite slim with an average build. Long black hair down to his waist and protruding spikes from the ends of his hair. He has a long side bang that covers the right side of his face also covering his right eye. Only showing his left with another side bang. Personality His childhood personality was very mysterious but he maintained a very calm attitude. As an aldut however, he was very sophisticated and has a high rate of intelligence. He was even about to succeed on creating his plan even through his death and through his revival. Kazuma became a very disciplined person. He even carries a slight sadistic attitude, even worse through aggresiveness. He is also a battle-loving individual, commenting that he had not enjoyed this view in a long time while surveying the battlefield during the First Era War as well as in his not using more power than he has to in order to drag on fights. Kazuma is also shown to have a superiority complex as shown in his disgust when being forced to fight a battle he has become bored of, despite his overall love for battle. Abilities Kazuma is recognised as one of the most gifted shinobi in history and the most powerful shinobi that the Uchiha clan ever produced. Kazuma was a skilled taijutsu fighter since childhood. As an adult, he is capable of easily fending off and disarming hundreds of enemies. He also demonstrates considerable dexterity and coordination, able to contort considerably and fluidly move about to dodge and/or strike simultaneously with dangerous accuracy or constantly rotate his position to strike from all angles. Kazuma's raw strength can repel a man twice his size several feet away with a single punch or kick, knocking down a group of shinobi in the process and nonchalantly lift and toss several people. Likewise, he is very durable, able to take a strong F unfazed. Kazuma also shows considerable pain tolerance, able to lose his arm without flinching. Kazuma's speed, reflexes and agility enables him to quickly cover large distances that most enemy shinobi cannot react to and effectively dodge. Kazuma is well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu styles, including all his clan's techniques. He is able to easily master any Forbidden Jutsu. He has great knowledge and skill with kinjutsu, fuinjutsu, juinjutsu and barrier ninjutsu. His sealing skills can easily seal a creature as powerful as the Ten-Tails into a person as a Jinchuuriki. His barrier skills can flow chakra through his gunbai, producing a large and powerful barrier. His proficiency with the Summoning Technique allows him to summon a being as powerful as Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He is able to merge with and hide within the environment. He can also combine various techniques to increase the scale and quantity of his attacks. As an Uchiha, Kazuma has a natural affinity to Fire Release. He could use many styles of techniques, including the rite of passage Great Fireball Technique. The greater shows of his Fire Release can incinerate forests and requires the combined efforts of several Water Release users to repel. Defensively, Kazuma could expel chakra-infused ash, covering a wide area, that can both burn anyone and act as a smokescreen. Kazuma is well-versed in Yin-Yang Release and its separate natures, even able to make use of his clan kinjutsu Izanagi. Kazuma used Yin-Yang Release to grow Zetsu clones when applied to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. As the clones were created through his abilities Kazuma can exert his will through the cells and control anything using Zetsu cells. Kazuma used this materialisation to create Black Zetsu; his will giving its own personality in half of a Zetsu (essentially a weaker version of himself), and afterwards can stay in telepathic communication with it. By imbuing his will into Chakra Receivers, he can telepathically manipulate them, and restrict the movements of enemies embedded by them. Kazuma is an adept sensor type shinobi, having shown keen awareness to his surroundings since childhood. He can detect and recognise chakra signatures from great distances, and can likewise effectively track down targets through it. He can compensate for blindness by noticing each individual target, perceiving a person's movements, and detect any changes or build-up in their chakra. From this ability in conjunction with his quick reflexes, he can effectively dodge enemy attacks. His sensory skills are refined enough determine a person's clan and nature of their Kekkei Genkai, plus even differentiate species. Sharingan Unknown of how he awakened the Sharingan, While starting with one tomoe for each eye, Kazuma quickly developed and mastered the Sharingan. A feat which he received significant praise for and later demonstrates especially great skill and sheer power in its usage. His mastery can keep his Sharingan activated for extended periods of time, with minimal drain on his chakra. With it, he can use the dōjutsu's generic abilities, including placing targets under various genjutsu with just a moment of eye-contact and then perform effects such as paralyse his victims or relay information. Kazuma also can see and differentiate chakra plus perceive any detail or movement and accurately predict from them. The clarity of Kazuma's Sharingan is considerable as he is the only one able to discern solid clones from the original. Kazuma is able to use these various abilities in conjunction with his combat skill to deadly effects, leaving his opponents with little time to react. With his Sharingan, Kazuma is able to control the tailed beasts and can afterwards summon the said beast as he did with Kurama. Mangekyo Sharingan Madara, alongside his brother, was the first Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. His Mangekyō form appeared as three large black circles at their tops with a shuriken symbol encircling the pupil. Later after awakening it, with Kazuma's own eyesight deteriorating, which led to Kazuma gaining the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, restoring Kazuma's eyesight with no strain on Kazuma's health. In this form, his Mangekyō design took on a combined appearance of Kazuma's and his brother's; consisting of Kazuma's as the basis with his brother's thick straight lines stretching outward. According to Kazuma, a Mangekyō Sharingan with "Straight Tomoe" (直巴, Choku Tomoe) grants the user an even higher capability of reading and predicting his opponents movements as well as fluidly act accordingly to it. Kazuma has at his disposal Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu; the latter of which he can somehow disperse even after being engulfed by an opponent. Derived from these two techniques, he is one of few able to use Susano'o His Susanoo's defensive capabilities are the greater of any user as with just its ribcage. Kazuma can manifest different individual segments of Susanoo with great skill and control instantly, so as to avoid sneak assaults. His mastery of Susanoo can even produce a full manifestation of Susanoo, including a lower half and feet. In this form, Kazuma hovers within Susanoo, granting him greater range of movement. It can produce and wield two undulating blades, which can withstand the impact of a Tailed Beast Ball and can even be maintained and remotely controlled after being thrown for distance-attacks. In addition, Susanoo can contribute to Kazuma's techniques, forming hand seals in unison with Kazuma. Kazuma is also able to use the Yasaka Magatama technique at a larger and more powerful scale than other users. Likewise, Kazuma can also launch a smaller size of the technique for quick attacks at close-range, leaving little time for enemies to react. Kazuma's Susanoo's final form grows further into an enormous construct with its mouth obscured and a body similar to its full body form with several plates about its arms and a long flower cowl hiding its face that remotely resembles the usual tengu with armour. Once Susanoo's chakra has fully stabilised in this form, the Susanoo dons an outer armour and a samurai outfit with its secondary pair of arms holding sheathed katana. In this form, a single swing from one of its katana is powerful enough to destroy the remnants of his meteors and bisect two mountains from a great distance. According to Kazuma, the full power of his final Susanoo once stabilised is comparable to that of a tailed beast, stating that no one lives to see it a second time. Kazuma can also shape Susanoo as an armour to clad a tailed beast even combine the Tailed Beast Ball with his Susanoo's swords to give the swords increased power, becoming strong enough to wipe out mountains and Rashomon gates from great distances Rinnegan Several years through unknown means of his awakening of the Rinnegan, Kazuma awakened the Rinnegan. Due to its nature as a heightened form of his own eyes, Kazuma possesses the ability to switch back and forth between his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and his Rinnegan at will. With the Rinnegan, Kazuma gains access to a series of abilities the eyes possess, such as to see chakra, the potential to master all forms of nature transformation, the capacity to use any technique, and the ability to summon and control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. With the Rinnegan, Kazuma can access the powers of the Six Paths Technique, such as the Preta Path to absorb chakra and any techniques derived from it, regardless of their power or complexity. With the Outer Path, Kazuma can manifest Chakra Receivers and use them for various melee and supplementary purposes. He can also perform the Outer Path : Samsara of Heavenly Life. When combining Outer Path with the Demonic Statue, he can create chakra chains that can restrain and suppress the power of its targets, including all nine of the tailed beasts, and ultimately seal the tailed beasts within the statue. He can use the Deva Path to generate an invisible force powerful enough to knock down all nine tailed beasts. Likewise, he can manipulate a target, keeping it suspended in air. Kazuma also can combine the power of his Rinnegan with his Susanoo for other techniques. Chakra Kazuma is noted to have been born with an extremely powerful chakra, even by Uchiha standards. Kurama noted that Kazuma's chakra is far more sinister than its own. From a single glare, he can deter most opponents stop fighting. His reserves are also immense as he fought for a full day and night before collapsing to exhaustion. Likewise, he can perform extreme chakra-taxing feats such as extensive use of Susano'o while maintaining complete control over Kurama completely unfazed. Kazuma has also shown noticeably high chakra control, able to perform large-scale techniques with only a single hand seal. Intelligence Kazuma has displayed high-level intellect, drawing from both his naturally keen instincts and years of experience, making him dangerously strategic and analytical. A very perceptive man, he can easily see through most deceptions, even discern a solid clone from the original. As a well-prepared and manipulative individual, Kazuma can accurately predict how others will act and create elaborate plans that span over decades. He also accommodated for his death by setting up various pawns by playing with and twisting their own ideals and feelings. Kazuma even had enough foresight to ensure his future revival. An adept tactician, even if caught off-guard, he can calmly create counter-strategies and adapt to most situations, using alternate means to achieve his objective should the need arise. He is well-versed in psychological warfare, able to exploit an individual's beliefs and convictions into serving his purposes. Kazuma has vast knowledge of the ninja world, able to immediately identify most forms of ninjutsu, and can otherwise to deduce the workings of unfamiliar ones to counter them, even break the contract of the Impure World Reincarnation Technique. His knowledge extends far back in history, knowing the existence and secrets of the Sage of the Six Paths. Jinchuuriki Transformation After becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchuuriki, Kazuma's body undergoes a drastic transformation, obtaining its final transformation immediately. Kazuma was able to retain his ability to think and gained instant control over the beast. In this form, his hair turns white and he becomes enveloped by a cloak of chakra that stabilises into physical clothing with six magatama markings across his chest and has the same pattern of a Rinnegan and nine magatama markings in rows of three across his back. Underneath the cloak, he has a full-bodied black attire, with black pants, gloves and boots. He is also shown wearing a forehead protector with an upward-curve on the right side and a single horn to the left of the forehead. This new form has many clear differences which is seemingly more refined, chakra-based and with greater similarities to the appearance of Sage of the Six Paths. Kazuma also produces chakra orbs comprised of nature transformation more advanced than a kekkei tota which floated behind him in a halo-like formation. The chakra is highly malleable, able to be shaped into various forms for different uses, such as a staff with an incomplete circle. With his complete control of the Ten-Tails' power, Madara can also apply the Yin–Yang Release to nullify all ninjutsu it comes in contact with. Other Skills Kazuma is also an adept researcher, having experimented and cultivated a mindless clone flower through the Demonic Statue of Outer Path and his long research of Senju cells which was later used to create thousands of Zetsu clones. Using this vegetation, he was able to create artificial body parts and a life-support system to extend his life by absorbing chakra from the Demonic Statue. He also has considerable medical skills, able to effectively transplant dōjutsu eyes and treated a severely injured body by replacing the destroyed portions with the artificial matter. He can apply his knowledge of human anatomy in battle, accurately piercing his opponents' tenketsu, debilitating mobility and impeding the moulding of chakra even by reincarnated shinobi.